Adventures In Canterlot City
by SonicBrony4Ever
Summary: Sonic,Shadow,and Silver just moved to canterlot city. But then they go to canterlot high. When they befriend the mane six, they get dragged into crazy adventures. I suck at summaries. i tried. first story. don't hate. And also, this story will have relationships you won's think are possible
1. They Arrive

So it all started the day when 3 friends moved to Canterlot City.

Sonic: So this is it.

Shadow: Yeah

Silver: C'mon guys, we gotta get a move on.

Shadow: Silver's right, let's go


	2. Moving In

So with their bags, they set off to the house silver bought before they moved.

Sonic: This house is big as hell!

Shadow: how did you afford this, Silver?

Silver: Dude, my family is rich.

They walk inside

Silver: Sonic, you room is up the stairs and the first door to your right. Shadow, your room is the second door to the left up the stairs. Go get settled, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night.

(Sonic walks to his room and opens door) THIS ROOM IS HUGE!


	3. Silver's New GF

The Next Morning

(They walk through the doors at CHS)

Silver: This place is, well, amazing.

Shadow: You haven't been anywhere yet, dumbass.

Silver: Oh yeah.

(With the girls)

Twilight: I can't believe we're in high school already.

Rarity: Let's go get breakfast.

(At the table)

Pinkie Pie: WHERE ARE THE CUPCAKES!

Applejack: It's breakfast, not lunch Pinkie.

The boys walk in.

Fluttershy; Who are they?

Twilight: There the new kids. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, I think.

Rainbow: Well, the blue-haired one's cute

Rarity: Got a crush already, Rainbow?

Rainbow: (Blushes) DO NOT!

AJ: Do too

Rainbow: WHATEVER! (Walks out)

Pinkie: Guy's, the bell is about to ring. Lets go(they leave)

(In first period)

Miss Cadence: This is our new student: Sonic. Please take the seat next to Rainbow Dash.

(takes seat) Hi, I'm Sonic

Rainbow: I'm Rainbow Dash. My friends call me Rainbow.

Sonic: I'll call you Dashie, if that's ok with you.

Rainbow: It's cool, really.

Chemistry

(Shadow and Pinkie are lab partners)

Shadow: So what do we do?

Pinkie: I don't know. I usually mix stuff and see what happens.

(They mixed two random chemicals and the beaker started glowing blue)

Shadow: Cool

The beaker started shaking

Shadow: Uh-oh (BOOM!)

They stood there, hair blown back

Both: That. Was. AWESOME! (They High Fived Each Other)

Lunch

Silver: So how has your day been so far?

Sonic: I sat next to a cute girl.

Shadow: I blew stuff up.

(They got up, Silver slammed into Fluttershy)

Flutter: Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry.

Silver: It's alright. It was an accident. My name is Silver.

Flutter: My name is Fluttershy.

AJ: FLUTTERSHY? You comin'?

Flutter: Oh, right. See you around Silver.(Runs Off)

Shadow: She was cute, wasn't she?

Silver: Can it, Shadow. Lets just get lunch.

They get lunch and sit down

Shadow: Sonic, so who was this cute girl?

Sonic: Forget that, what about Silver and Fluttershy?

Silver: Well, she was cute.

Shadow: Ah-ha

Silver: Shut it.

Sonic: So ask her out.

Silver: No

Shadow: C'mon

Silver: No

Shadow and Sonic: Do it. Do it. Do it.

Silver: Fine. I will

(Walks over their table)

Silver: Hey Fluttershy?

Flutter: Yes?

Silver: Wo-Would you like to go out with me?

Flutter: OMG Yes(Hugs Him)

Shadow: Congrats, man.

Sonic I knew you could do it.

Silver: So what time?

Flutter: 7:00 sharp. Don't be late.

Silver: I won't. See you at seven.(Walks away)

Twilight: So Fluttershy has a boyfriend now.

Flutter: And you don't.

Twilight: Shut up.

With boys

Sonic: So Silver has a GF Now?

Silver: It's not a big deal

?: Hey Guys.

ALL Three: Huh?


	4. A New ThreatOr Two

(They recognize the voices immediately)

Espio and Tails: Hey guys, long time no see.

Sonic: Tails and Espio, how've you guys been?

Tails: Well, fine, I guess.

(Unexplained Explosion)

Espio: ARE YOU SERIOUS! I JUST GOT HERE!

?: I have returned for revenge, young ones.

Rainbow: That voice.

Twilight: Show yourself, Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis: Yes, Dear Twilight. I have returned for revenge and seek your deaths!

Shadow: HEY!

Chrysalis: Hmm?

Shadow: The only one dying is You! (Fires Chaos Spear and Misses)

Chrysalis: Na-a-ah(waves finger).

?: It warms my heart to see you again, Shadow.

(Mephiles Appears)

Sonic: Mephiles.

Mephiles: Together Chrysalis and I will destroy you and your group of friends. And anyone who stands in our way!

Tails: Uh, one question. Exactly how did you find us?

Espio: Who is he?

Mephiles: Doesn't matter. All that matters is your destruction.

(Mephiles and Chrysalis fly away)

Silver: Aww, man.

Shadow: What?

Silver: She destroyed the snack bar.

Sonic: We do not have time to mourn over the snack bar. It had dust on it anyway.

(The girls walk over.)

Rainbow: We have a serious problem

Sonic: So do we.


	5. The Date

(So after they had the meeting on how they will deal with the threats, they went home)

6:45 p.m

(Shadow looks at time)

Shadow: SILVER!

Silver: WHAT!

Shadow: LOOK AT THE TIME!

Silver: (Looks at time) DAMN IT!

Ten minutes later

Silver: Later.

Sonic: Have fun.

Flutter: Where is he? Its almost 7.

Silver: I'm here. I'm here

Flutter: Lets go inside. Its cold out here.

(Walks inside)

Waiter: So what do you want?

Flutter: I'll have the parmesan-encrusted chicken with a glass of chardonnay.

Silver: I'll have the Three-Cheese Lasagna with a glass of wine.

Waiter: And for dessert?

Silver: Triple-Layer Chocolate Cheesecake.

Flutter: Same here.

Waiter: Thank you. Your orders shall be arriving soon.

*Sonic decided to take a walk*

Sonic: It feels good out here-

*He is gagged and passes out*

Chrysalis: Yes, this will do nicely.


	6. Chrysalis Wanted A Giant Cookie

Saturday Morning, 8:00 A.M

(Shadow and Silver are eating breakfast. Shadow has a worried look.)

Silver: Why the worried face?

Shadow: Silver, did Sonic come home last night?

Silver: No

(Frantic knocking at the front door)

Shadow: Wonder who that could be?(Opens door, gasps) Rarity!

Rarity: Who are-(Looks closely) OH MY GOD! SHADOW! (Bear hugs him)

Shadow: Long time no see, sis.

Silver: SIS?

Shadow: We have a bit of history.

Rarity: Anyways, that's not why I'm here.

Silver: Then why?

Rarity: Sonic's been kidnapped by Chrysalis. She's holding him in Twinkle Park.

Shadow: So let's go.

(Ten minutes later)

AJ: We're here, so where are they?

Tails: Look! In the House of Mirrors!

*Inside* There's Sonic!

Twilight: Well, don't just stand there. Untie Him!

Sonic: WAIT!

All: HUH!

Sonic: She has the place rigged with traps!

Chrysalis: He will be set free if you give me what I desire.

( Pinkie come's in, Panting)

All: PINKIE!

Pinkie: Sorry I'm late. I have what you want!

Rainbow: What's in the giant bag?

Chrysalis: Yes, bring it to me(Open's bag) I shall leave you alone now, BYE! (Flies off)

Fluttershy: So what did she want, Pinkie?

Pinkie: A giant cookie.

Sonic: A GIANT COOKIE! REALLY!

AJ: ALL THIS FOR AH DAMN COOKIE!

Rarity: Eh, it's over now. (Grabs Shadow's Hand) We have catching up to do. Bye!

(Rarity and Shadow take off)


	7. Shadow and Rarity,and Mephiles Gone

OMG! Sorry for the long wait! Here it is! Stayed up till' 4A.M

Writing this!

(At Rarity's house)

Rarity: It's been years since I've seen you!

Shadow: 10 to be exact.

Rarity: So, where did you go after you left?

Shadow: Well, I just roamed the world after that. Explored new places, tried new things, ya' know.

Sweetie: So what places did you go to?

Shadow and Rarity: GAH! How long have you been there?!

Sweetie: Ever since you got back. Do you even remember who I am?

Shadow: Of course I do, Sweetie Belle. Why wouldn't I?

Rarity: Do you remember the last words you said to me before today?

Shadow: Thank you for everything you have done for me. You're like the sister I never had.

(Rarity's phone rings) Hello?

Pinkie: Rarity! I've made a plan to end Mephiles forever!

Rarity: How?

Pinkie: Just bring him to Sugarcube Corner. I'll do the rest.

Rarity OK.(Hangs up phone)

Shadow: What was that about?

Rarity: Pinkie has a plan to destroy Mephiles.

Shadow: How?

Rarity: Didn't say. She just told me to bring Mephiles to Sugarcube Corner.

Shadow: Well, lets go.

(Somewhere in Station Square)

Rarity: There he is.

Shadow: Lets do it.

(They go behind him and knock him out)

At Sugarcube Corner

Rarity: Pinkie! We're here!

Pinkie: Goodie!

Shadow: Why is your hair straight?

Pinkie: Doesn't matter. Bye! (Heads to basement)

Shadow: What do you think she's going to do?

Rarity: Don't know. Doesn't matter, as long as he's gone.

Shadow: You're right. Lets go.

In the basement

Mephiles: (Coming to) HUH! WHERE AM I?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!

Pinkie: SHHH SILLY!

Mephiles: What are you doing?

Pinkie: I'm making cupcakes.

Mephiles: Then why am I here?

Pinkie: (Evil Smile) Because you're my special ingredient, silly!

(Horrid Screaming comes from the basement)

Shadow: What Is She Doing Down There?!


End file.
